


Track 01 - A Song for Lyanna by Rhaegar Targaryen

by eristem



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Music, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristem/pseuds/eristem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar est un homme marié. Lyanna son élève. La suite est logique...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 01 - A Song for Lyanna by Rhaegar Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la traduction d'une fiction d'Emmy_Smokes.

Lyanna a seize ans, elle est intelligente, belle, et fascinante.  
Il a dix ans de plus qu'elle, il est marié et son professeur.  
Ils se rencontre de la même manière qu'il rencontre tous ses étudiants, dans une salle de classe remplie de personne dont ni lui, ni elle ne se souviendront dans cinq ans. Il ne la remarque pas, même pas quand elle lui rend son premier devoir, un travail avec des commentaires osés sur la vie sexuelle d'Amadeus Mozart. Il lit même ce travail à sa femme, la faisant presque rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille si imaginative fait dans ta classe », elle demande.  
Rhaegar ne connaît même pas son nom jusqu'à ce que le père de celle-ci ne vienne dans son bureau un beau jour. Il est sur le point de finir sa nouvelle sonate et aurait préféré ne pas être interrompu, mais sa secrétaire insiste.  
Sitôt que l'homme entre, Rhaegar sait qu'il est sur le point de demander quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Il a cette attitude, l'attitude de quelqu'un qui est habitué à commander, qui à l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Alors Rhaegar met son travail de côté, leur sert un peu de cognac, et se prépare à ce qui va arriver.   
« C'est ma fille Lyanna », Rickard Stark dit après les présentations d'usage. « Elle est dans votre classe, et elle ne s'en sort pas bien, voyez-vous. »  
Les pensées de Rhaegar se dirige vers cette salle de classe, ces visages, ces noms. Il se rappelle le nom de Lyanna, écrit à l'encre bleue, revoit l'essai et les mots audacieux, « Par Lyanna Stark, votre fidèle étudiante à jamais ».  
« Ah, oui, Lyanna Stark ». Il a peur de savoir où le mène cette conversation. Durant toutes ces années il y a eut beaucoup de parents venant le voir pour se plaindre des notes de leurs enfants, faisant des esclandres telles qu'elles auraient rendu leur propres enfants honteux. « J'ai bien peur que... »  
« Je sais qu'elle est vraiment mauvaise en musique », dit le père de Lyanna franchement. « Je n'ai besoin ni de vos excuses, ni des siennes, Mr Targaryen. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de considérer la possibilité pour vous de lui donner des cours particuliers. »  
Rhaegar avale de travers et s'étouffe presque. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne sait pas quoi dire.  
« Mr Stark », commence-t-il finalement, « ça ne fait pas parti de mon travail. Si vous vous préoccupez tellement de ses notes, je vous conseille de trouver un professeur particulier, quelqu'un spécialisé dans... »  
« Je ne peux pas. Elle a dit que ça devait être vous. »  
L'expression sur le visage du père de Lyanna n'est en rien semblable à celui que Rhaegar voit souvent sur son propre père. Rickard Stark aime sa fille, et il est clair qu'elle est la seule chose dans sa vie qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.  
Rhaegar est intrigué alors il dit oui.  
La première fois qu'elle entre dans la salle de musique, un chewing-gum dans la bouche, sa cravate de travers et l'air de ne pas s'être coiffé, Rhaegar pense qu'elle doit avoir fait une erreur. Elle ne peut sûrement pas être élève dans cette école. Personne sur cette planète ne la laisserait s'en sortir avec son… son attitude.  
Puis elle se dirige vers lui et lui tend une petite et frêle main. « Bonjour. Je suis Lyanna Stark. »  
Elle sourit, et il est condamné.  
Il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de suivre c'est doigts alors qu'ils tracent les audacieuses et garçonnières notes qu'elle a gribouillé sur son cahier. Le coin de ses lèvres semble s'incurver quand elle les lit à haute voix : Do, Ré, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si.  
Elle est une horrible musicienne, mais Rhaegar s'en moque. Il aime les défis. Et lui enseigner quoi que soit ce révèle être un sacré défi.  
« Je n'aime pas ces vieux truc », dit-elle en boudant. « Je veux jouer quelque chose par La Fraternité Sans Bannière, ou par Je Rugis !. Et pas ces choses poussiéreuses que vous appelez 'classique'. »  
Rhaegar ne comprend pas. Il a épousé une chanteuse. Il a toujours su qu'il se marierait avec une femme merveilleuse qui partagerait ses goût en matière de musique, une femme qui comprendrait son besoin de solitude, une femme pleine de sagesse, une femme dans tout les cas, pas une enfant. Et pourtant il en est là, amoureux d'une gamine de seize ans qui parle de musique contemporaine et qui massacre tous ses morceaux favoris.   
Ce jour là il s'assoit à coté d'elle sur le banc pour pouvoir la corriger. Elle le fixe avec des yeux brûlants et lui dit qu'il « joue ça mal. Ce n'est pas censé être doux et lent, vous ne prenez pas la virginité d'une fille, imbécile. Vous êtes censé le jouer comme cela doit être joué. »  
« Et comment cela doit être ? »  
« Comme… comme… comme une chanson rock, vous savez. Cru et sexy et rapide et… et vivant. »  
Il se sent obligé de lui dire que la musique classique peut difficilement être décrite comme sexy mais un coup d’œil à elle et ce piano, sa seule vrai passion sur Terre, le convainc qu'il a tort.  
« Puis-je vous jouer un morceau alors ? »  
« C'est un pays libre », répond-elle en souriant, se levant du banc pour aller se placer derrière. « Que jouez vous ? »   
Ta Chanson, pense-t-il.  
« Et bien, professeur ? »  
« Ecoutez, étudiante »  
Et il commence. Ça débute comme un soupir, les mots qu'il voudrait pouvoir lui dire, les doux baiser qu'il laisserait sur sa peau s'il pouvait, la façon dont il la caresserait s'il osait, et ça grandit en un douloureux crescendo, son mariage détruit, sa passion pour elle, les disputes de ses parents, les pleurs et suppliques de ses frères et sœurs… jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse sur une seule note emplie de tristesse, silencieuse comme une larme.  
Quand il finit, elle lui tourne le dos.  
« Laissez moi deviner, trop 'mort' pour vous », la taquine-t-il.  
« Non, c'est… c'est magnifique Rhaegar. »  
Elle n'avait jamais dit son nom à voix haute auparavant. Ça avait toujours était Mr Targaryen pour elle.  
Pour lui, pourtant, elle avait toujours était Lyanna.


End file.
